


Yoga Lessons

by MarbleAide



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Flexibility, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom invites Chris to do some yoga with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not do yoga (I've taken classes, but it seriously fucks up my back, so I try to stay away...I'm a pilates girl!) so I am terribly sorry if my descriptions of things slaughters the position or whatever. I seriously googled half this stuff. Mistakes are all mine and I'm sure there is a shit ton, as I'm tired and have been working on this all night instead of doing other things... And the [kink meme](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=8356951#t8356951) still rules my life.

Never once did it cross his mind that playing Thor was going to be annoying. In no way could he say that, because really it was fun as hell. It was great. And it is probably one of the best roles he would ever get…but well, sometimes it was stressful. Not in the _‘oh-man-I-don’t-want-to-put-on-that-goddamned-outfit-again’_ more in the _‘oh-god-I-totally-want-to-devour-a-gallon-of-cookie-dough-right-now’_ sort of way. Like, holy shit why can’t he just finish off a carton of Ben and Jerry’s right now? And, of course, these cravings always hit right when he was walking out of his trailer for his evening run of five miles. Wonderful.

“You have that look on your face.” Chris (The other Chris—Cap, because at least he wasn’t crazy enough to start talking to himself) said, eyes squinted as he watched Thor-Chris trudge down the few steps from his trailer. “I don’t like it. What are you thinking about this time?”

Thor-Chris sighed heavily. “Phish Food.”

Cap-Chris groaned, visibly wincing as he turned away. “Oh god, now I’m thinking of Cherry Garcia! Just—shut up! Stop talking—no! Stop thinking!”

Thor-Chris grinned sheepishly, but couldn’t help but think about chocolate ice cream with little chocolate piece all through it and—

“I can still hear you! Stop! You’re tormenting me!”

Chris and Chris had become workout partners over the past couple of months since the Avengers started filming. Their schedules were practically the same, with only one or two minor adjustments here or there. It was nice having a companion who had to suffer just as you did—they complained together, which was a nice relief because whenever you talked to anyone else they had no idea what kind of pain you suffered through. They related to each other. It was nice. And, sometimes, if Chris (Thor-Chris) was lucky, Tom would join them. Though, he normally only ran in the mornings. On those days, Chris was greeted with the morning sun and Tom’s ass in running shorts. For some reason (he had no idea why, _really_ ) on those days he had a permanent smile on his face.

“Oh, now what are you thinking about? And if you say anything about cookie dough—“

“No, uh, actually…” Thor-Chris looked behind him, because Tom’s trailer was just over there, and maybe he could convince him to go for an evening run? “I—I think I might go see if Tom wants to join us. So—you go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Cap-Chris paused for only a second to think about this, but then simply shrugged it off and popped his headphones in. “Suit yourself. See ya’ in a bit.”

They headed off in opposite directions, one off towards the street and one towards the trailers.

\---

They never knocked whenever entering each other’s trailers. It was a sign of comfort and a sort of bond that had grown over the multiple months of filming together. Though, normally they didn’t just randomly show up at each other’s trailers in the middle of the night, so Chris should have at least knocked once before going in; announced himself somehow, but Chris never really thought like that, and what could Tom possibly be doing that he had to be worried about it?

“Hey, Tom, I was wondering—“ He was only halfway through the door when he stopped, frozen on the spot, and, ever so slowly, his eyes went wide.

Tom faced him—well, not really. He actually couldn’t see his face at all, which was…okay, because the nicest view of gray sweat pants stretched across a wonderfully toned ass stared him right in the face. Then, suddenly, that body bent forward, stretching those sweats even more as Tom’s face came into view, right between those long legs, stretched out wide across the floor, and Chris had to remember how to breathe as he watched Tom press his forearms to the floor, flat, resting them there as if it was the most natural thing in the world. But, no, it wasn’t, and people as tall as Tom should _never_ be able to bend that way.

“Ah, Chris, I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you! Just, one second.” That face disappeared as he shifted his arms, stretching them out farther away from him on the floor, still perfectly flat, and he let his body slide forward with them, legs coming together as he pulled. There was a moment of pause when Chris swore Tom could not stretch himself out any longer along the floor when he heard a soft ‘pop’ sound and suddenly the room was filled with Tom’s satisfied groans.

Chris’s mouth was dry and he couldn’t remember how to breathe.

“So,” Tom said, finally, and turned his body around, getting out of the stretch easily to stand on his bare feet, a kind smile on his face. “What can I do you for?”

And someone who just did _that_ should never look so very normal right afterwards.

“I—“ Now, what had he come here for? It couldn’t have been to ogle at Tom, well, not originally. “Oh, right, uh—I was just wondering if you wanted to come running with Chris and…” He paused for a second before, “I didn’t know you did yoga at night.”

Tom let out a soft chuckle, hands on his hips. “Yes, well, I find it lets me forget about the stress of the day.” He noticed that Chris was still staring at him, standing in his doorway with the door still opened, letting in little gusts of evening air. “Would you like to join me? I only just started stretching or are you…?”

The statement seemed to do its job; finally jump starting Chris’s body again as he suddenly realized he had simply been standing there for the past five minutes.

“Ah, yes, of course! I would love to—if you don’t mind?”

One of Tom’s charming smiles graced him. “Not at all.”

They had done yoga together before on the set of Thor. Tom had taught him a few of the easier, beginner moves, though that had been some time ago and Chris had forgotten a lot of what he was taught. Everything else that he remembered he performed with dreadful clumsiness. Though, Tom was a fairly patient teacher.

“You, sir, are made up of far too much muscle.”

“It’s not my fault my legs don’t bend that way!”

They were currently working on the first move, ‘The Lotus’ which Tom had taught Chris previously, though he had not been very good at it the first time around either. It was easy enough for Tom to say as he easily folded his long legs together, crossed with his feet pressing deeply into his thighs. Where Tom was all long, lean, and flexible, Chris was bulk and muscle. Things just didn’t like to bend that way.

“It hurts.” He growled out just as Tom’s hands got done positioning him properly. It would have been nice to have Tom’s hands roaming all around his legs if those hands were not trying to break his bones.

“Oh, hush you big baby. Your hip flexors are just way too tight. I told you to keep doing this. It helps.”

“You’re just a sadist.”

Tom quirked a smile, sitting down next to Chris and easily getting into the same position. “That may be, but you were the one who agreed to this. So what does that say about you?”

Tom did not see the glare Chris gave him, as his eyes were closed, but if he had, he might have been scared. Might.

“Now, close your eyes and hold your hands in Jnana like I showed you. Take a deep breath in…and let it out.” They did this another five times, breathing in and out in a steady rhythm until Chris thought he might go insane with intense quiet of the room. It was on the final breathe that Tom finally untwisted his legs and let Chris do the same, blood flowing back into his limbs quickly.

“Now, let’s do the cat and cow pose. You remember that, right?”

Chris did, but he waited until Tom was in the position to take it up on his own. There was something terribly appealing about watching Tom get on his hands and knees that Chris simply did not want to miss.

This position was an easy one, which was a relief for Chris, not only because he could do it, but because he spent most of his time with his head turned watching at Tom arched his back up, tight like a bow so he could just make out the ridges of his spine through the thin fabric of his tank top, than he released it, bending it back down the other way. Thankfully, Tom normally did his yoga with his eyes closed, calm and serene, totally unaware Chris was watching every move he made; following the curves of his body from his long neck, all the way down his back to that rounded ass. Halfway through this pose, Chris forgot to care enough to even do it.

“Okay, now what would you like to do?” Tom came up from the arch, falling back on his heels to look at Chris, who had stopped drooling just in time.

“Whatever you’d like.” He replied with a simple shrug, trying his best to seem uncaring in the matter. With almost any pose Tom chose, Chris knew he would have the best view in the house.

At this, Tom had to think for a second, tapping a long slender finger against his chin for a moment before finally deciding. “Dolphin, I think. It’s mostly an arm-based pose, so I think you’ll be able to do it easily.”

An arm pose? For a second, Chris looked disappointed. It wasn’t that Tom didn’t have nice arms; it was simply that Chris liked his back better. Or his hips. Or ass. Whatever came first, really. He watched then as Tom planted his feet on the floor, knees down and forearms flat once more before he lifted his knees and hips up, pressing his body up without lifting foot or arm, making an almost perfect ‘V’ with his body. Suddenly, Chris got that suffocating feeling again.

_‘Oh God.’_

Tom turned his head to look at Chris, all innocent and calm, having no idea what he was currently doing to Chris’s body. “Well, come on. It’s easy.”

In essence, it was, as Chris had no difficulty getting into it (though he was having issues keeping his arms flat against the floor as Tom did) but his attention span for the position was wearing thin as Tom inches his feet closer to his upper body, making the ‘V’ even sharper and raising his ass even further in the air.

He wasn’t even listening when Tom instructed him on what to do next, forgetting about proper breath or form or anything like that. His eyes were glued to Tom’s body as he pressed it forward, stretching his limits to see just how far he could go with it all.

Chris came down slowly from his pathetic excuse for the ‘Dolphin’ just as Tom opened his eyes and did the same, though Chris was sure it was for entirely different reasons. Tom was simply done with his movement; Chris suddenly realized that the work-out pants he wore were growing comfortably tight.

“I think we can do the Shoulder Stand and Plow next.”

“Ah,” Chris shifted, crossing his legs on the floor as best he could with his hands in his lap trying to hide the now rather visible erection he was sporting. “I...think I’ll sit this one out. That Shoulder Stand always messes up my back.”

Tom saw nothing wrong with this and only shrugged, already lying flat on the ground to begin his yoga once more. Chris now had the perfect position as Tom straightened those long legs, pulling them up in the air with nothing but his abs until they were perfectly straight, all his weight resting on his shoulders. Chris could see the muscles in Tom’s back tense as the thin white top fell down to the floor, exposing that strip of beautiful pale skin that was Tom’s back.

Chris found himself totally silent as he watched and listened as Tom took in deep breathes, holding for a few seconds, before letting them out and then ever so slowly bringing his legs to drop behind him. In that instant, Chris forgot how to breathe once more. He could only watch as Tom’s toes touched the floor behind his head, legs still totally straight as he tormented Chris with the sight of his perfect ass laid out in those stretched sweat pants once more. His heart quickened and he felt his cock grow harder.

“Ah—Chris? Would you mind giving me a hand?”

Chris was up on his feet before he thought about that statement properly. For a second, he thought Tom might have gotten stuck. He thought he might have needed help getting back up, but what he didn’t remember was this was _Tom_ , and Tom never got stuck.

“Could you push my legs back a bit further? I really want to feel this stretch…” He said, way too innocently for a man in such a position. His hands groped blindly, gesturing to where he wanted Chris to push—which turned out to be right against the back of his thighs.

Chris gulped, trying to steady his beating heart and make his now very present erection go away.

“Sure.”

Then Chris was kneeling in front of Tom, who was too concerned bending himself in half with his eyes closed to notice Chris lick his lips as his hands trailed up thighs, pressing down just above the knee to hear Tom groan under his breath. Chris paused, wondering if that was a sound of pain or—

“More. I can go farther.”

 _‘I bet you can.’_ Chris thought, but obeyed none the less with a smirk on his face, inching his hands further down Tom’s legs, pushing them closer and closer to the ground just to hear Tom’s little sighs and groans. He really was flexible. He moved his hands further, pressing harder, getting up from the floor to get more leverage over Tom, stretching him out to the limit. Until Tom finally said stop.

Chris’s hands were on his ankles, leaning all the way over Tom now, his face close enough to Tom’s own to see the little twitches of pain and pleasure mix together, because it probably felt wonderful, but at the same time any normal person’s spine probably would have snapped by now, so something might be just a little bit uncomfortable. As Tom let out one particularly breathy moan, Chris couldn’t help himself, and grinded _down_.

Tom’s eyes snapped open.

There was silence for what felt like forever. Both of them stilled, with Chris still pressing down on Tom (his erection was right there) and Tom in no position to protest.

Tom finally broke that silence.

“Is this why you wanted to do yoga with me?”

Chris only smiled, parting Tom’s legs as he went, so he could see Tom’s face fully and because he knew the flexible bastard would be able to take it. Tom’s lips were curved up in amusement, which only made Chris grin more.

“Well, not at first. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to go running with me. But, you know yoga is a nice alternative.”

“Oh?” Tom cocked his head to the side as he spoke. “And what might your favorite position be?”

“Well, I’ve found myself kind of liking this one right here.” He ground down his hips to emphasize, rubbing his still covered erection against Tom’s still covered ass. Tom couldn’t help but groan into it, rolling his hips with the motion.

“Though…I would expect this to be some sort of distraction.” Again, his hands groped blindly until he found where Chris’s hips started and forced his hand down his pants, making the other man moan loudly as those long fingers gripped him.

“It is your fault after all, so I think you should be the one to take care of that.”

Tom smiled; something wicked and seductive. “Gladly.”

It only took a second for their positions to become flipped. Suddenly Chris was being pushed to the ground and Tom kneeled above him. Tom’s hand was still down Chris’s pants, gently tugging his cock into full hardness as his other hand worked on pulling down his pants, exposing inch after inch of toned skin, dipping down into the curls of brown hair. He stopped pulling when his cock finally sprung free, curving up against his stomach and already dripping with pre-come.

Tom looked up at Chris, momentarily stopping his actions. “Really? All this from watching me do yoga?”

Chris only groaned, head rolling back against his shoulders. “God, Tom, you have no idea how good your ass looks in the air, do you?”

“Hm, point taken.”

No more arguing followed as his hand returned, jerking him faster as the other scratched lightly at his sides. Chris moaned, sprawled out on the floor of Tom’s trailer, getting jerked off by the man. If it was anyone but Tom, he might have felt a little ridiculous, but this was Tom, so the thought never even crossed his mind.

“Tom, please, I—“

“Hush. I’m not done yet.”

Chris lifted himself up on his elbows to ask what exactly that meant, but the question was quickly replaced with a fairly high-pitched moan as Tom suddenly took his cock in mouth and sucked. Chris’s head fell back once more and his arms almost gave out below him as his hips came up, trying to get more of that wet, hot, heat and suction and—

“Fuck! God, Tom, just—fuck!”

Tom would have probably been laughing if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied at the moment. The best he could do was hum, deep down in his throat, which only made Chris curse more and thrust up harder. Tom didn’t mind, simply taking everything that Chris gave him, inch after inch of his dick sliding down his throat until his nose was buried in those little curls and all he could smell was musk and sex and everything that was Chris.

Hands weaved their way into his hair, tangling in the black curls to steady and tug and pull. This only encouraged Tom to move faster, suck harder, and add just a touch more of his tongue to the underside of his cock.

“Oh, _god_ , Tom, I—I’m—“ The words died on Chris’s tongue, replaced with quick moans and unknown syllables. With his grip in Tom’s hair, he tried to pull him off before he came, but Tom’s hands slapped his efforts away, the man ignoring the warning and simply swallowed.

“F-fuck!”

Chris came, hard, down Tom’s throat, who swallowed all that Chris gave, milking him until nothing was left but pained little groans of fleeting pleasure. With an all too pleased smirk on his face, Tom let the cock slip from his lips. Finally, Chris let out a sigh, letting himself fall back down to the floor, his chest huffing.

“God…can I do yoga with you every night if this is how it will end?”

“And who said this was the end?”

Chris looked up, eyes wide, and watched as Tom peeled off his tank top, showing off that lean body and flat stomach.

“I still haven’t come.”

\---

Cap-Chris had finished his run ten minutes ago, and still there was no sign of Thor-Chris. He had said he was just running to see if Tom wanted to join in, right? He should have at least been back by now, if he hadn’t caught up.

Pulling his headphones out and still steadying his breath, he walked around the set area for a few minutes, cooling down and looking for Chris. Another ten minutes past, and still no sign of him.

“Chris, what the hell are you doing out here?”

His head jerked up at the voice, looking up at Robert who stood in the front of his trailer’s door in nothing but a pair of pajama pants.

“I was just looking for Chris—well, you know Thor-Chris, not me obviously, as we were supposed to go on a run together and he went to see Tom and he hasn’t come back yet.”

Robert stared at him blankly, then yawned. “Have you checked Tom’s trailer yet?”

Chris’s face fell. “Well, no…not yet.”

Robert smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve got enough brain for the both of us. Come on.”

Thankfully enough, Chris was polite enough to knock before entering. He did so three times on the top step of Tom’s trailer, waiting politely for an answer that never came. He knocked again.

“Uh, Tom?”

It wasn’t technically an answer, but there did come a reply. In the form of sounds, little muted grunts and noises. Both Chris and Robert looked at each other questioning, asking the other mentally what they should do.

Robert, being Robert, was not as polite as Chris was.

“This is ridiculous!” He said, stepping past Chris to open the door, which was conveniently not locked, as it never was. “Tom, we were wondering if—Holy shit!”

Robert stopped midsentence at the sight they saw. Chris, being ever the curious one, peeked over Robert’s shoulder and immediately regretted it. His face flushed bright red.

“Damn—I—do spines even _bend_ that way?”

“It’s yoga!” Thor-Chris snarled, grabbing the nearest thing to him (a pillow) and chucking it at Robert. “We’re kind of busy so, leave!”

Another pillow came hurtling at their heads, making them both duck and quickly close the door, running.

“Jesus, I—jesus!” Cap-Chris muttered, face in hands as he tried to forget about what he just saw.

“Hm. Pretty much. But, seriously, who knew Tom was flexible enough to get his _legs_ —“

“ROBERT!”

“Sorry, jeez, just…thinking out loud.”

“Well, stop it!”

Silence fell between them, sitting on the steps of Robert’s trailer in the empty, dark, night. Chris still refused to lift his head from his hands, scared of what he might see. So, naturally, he didn’t notice as Robert leaned forward until he could feel the heat of the other man radiating off him, sending chills down his spine.

“Hey, Chris,” Robert whispered to the blond, “Have you ever tried Pilates?”  



End file.
